


Affinity

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the episode Shore Leave. A man and his ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affinity

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Affinity  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain James T. Kirk  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** A man and his ship.  
>  **A/N:** written for [St_20_Fics](http://st_20_fics.livejournal.com)

With a soft sigh and wave of contentment Captain Kirk sat down in the Captain's chair. He was more at home on the bridge than he had ever been anywhere else. Although, he couldn't deny he’d enjoyed his shore leave, two days away from his ship had been all the _fun_ he could stand.

The Enterprise was a lot more than just a ship to Captain James T. Kirk from the moment he had stepped off the transporter and on to her he’d felt something close to a kinship. She was his lady, the only one he would ever need.


End file.
